The Choices We Make
by puppyface1415
Summary: Takes place right where RvB 14 ep. 11 Consequences left off. A woman from Felix and Locus' past show up. Who is she and what exactly is it that she wants? Slight AU. Crappy summary is crappy I know, I'll change it later, anyway, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this story has been on my mind for a while now, so I figured, why not post it? Read and Review.

* * *

*Felix's POV*

Well the job was a success…more or less. We ended killing Lonzano and his men, which probably wasn't the **best** option. Well at least we got the limo. We ended up selling it off and "acquired" another car. Took us most of the day to do so.

We pulled up to Locus and I's place, nothing special, just a small 2 bedroom house. God what I wouldn't give for a condo.

"I can't believe we only got $25,000 for the limo." I said as Locus helped me out the car.

"At least we got something." Locus mumbled.

"If you had let me haggle the guy some we would gotten a lot more."

"We got enough."

"Locus is right," Siris said getting out the driver's seat. "split between the 3 of us, it's 8,333.33"

I open my mouth to say something but Siris cut me off.

"I swear to God, if you make one more Asian joke, I'm going to shoot you in the other leg."

"What? I wasn't going to say anything about that."

"Good."

"..you did come up with that amount _pretty_ fast though." I mumbled.

"Felix." Locus said sternly.

"Alright, I'll stop…for now."

We walked up to the front door and I started pulling my keys out my pocket when Locus stopped me.

"What?"

He pointed to the door, I looked over and noticed that it was slightly ajar. The three of us exchanged looks then proceeded to slowly pull out our guns.

Locus slowly pushed the door open and walked inside followed by Siris. I limped through the door and leaned against the door frame. Flipping the lights on, I looked around, nothing seemed to be out of place. Locus and Siris looked all over the house and found nothing.

"The whole place is clear."

"You left the door open again." Locus said glaring at me.

"Hey! I know I locked up before we left."

"Then why was it open?"

"The fuck should I know? That door never closes right anyway."

"Uh, you two expecting someone?" Siris asked walking out of one of the rooms.

"No."

"Then I guess **this** must belong to one of you." Siris held up a small Lavender purse.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was on the floor in one of the rooms."

I looked at it closer and saw the initials _K.L.P_. on it. "Oh shit. She's here!"

"She?" Siris asked.

"We swept the whole house, no one but us is here." Locus spoke up.

"No. She's here, I can feel it."

"Who-" Siris said but got cut off by Locus.

"Just talk to her Felix."

"No way, not happening."

"Who-"

"You'll make it worse if you don't."

"The first thing she'll say is 'hey asshole, where's my money?'".

"Hey!" Siris yelled. We both looked at him surprised.

"What?"

" _ **Who's** _ she?"

Suddenly the lights went out. Then I heard Siris shout followed by a loud crash.

The lights came back on and I saw Siris wrestling with someone. They had on white suit, and lavender shades and bandanna around their face and a white fedora on their head.

"A little help!" Siris said struggling.

"Shut up."

He then got punched in the face. "Ah, one of you get this guy off me!"

"What's wrong?" They pinned him down. "Can't handle me on your own?" They said smugly. "And they say you're good." Suddenly they were lifted up in the air by Locus. "Put me down!" They shouted trying to get free.

"What are you doing here?" Locus questioned.

"You know this guy?" Siris said getting off the floor holding his nose.

"Unfortunately." Locus sighed.

"I'm not a guy you idiot!"

"What?" Siris walked up and took off the bandanna, shades and fedora revealing a girl with a round face, long blackish-brown hair and light brown skin.

"Oh…"

"Now put me down!"

Locus slowly set her down. "Talk." Locus said towering over her.

I slowly turn around to leave when I heard a gun click.

"Don't even think about it Gates."

I held my hands up and turned around. "Kiki, sweetheart. How you b-"

A bullet whizzed by and lodged itself in the wall beside me.

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore."

"Uh, right, uh, you look amazing by the way. Did you do something new to your hair?"

She glared at me with those hazel eyes of hers.

I laughed nervously. "Ki-I mean, Kiara, um, what's this about?"

"Where's. My Money?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Make sure to review! ^_^ I love feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Things written in italics are person's inner thoughts. Read and review.

* * *

*Siris' POV*

I stood there listening to the two of them arguing.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" She said still pointing the gun at him.

"I just need more time."

"You haven't paid me in six months. We agreed on $250 a month."

"I know. Look, money has been a little tight right now. I'll get you the money soo-"

"What happen to your leg?" She asked looking down at Felix's bandaged leg.

"What?"

"You aren't standing up straight. You keep leaning."

"I…got into it with Locus."

She glanced over at Locus for a second then looked back at Felix. "Liar. You two were out of another job again."

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"I can hear your heart beat getting faster so don't even try to lie."

 _Heartbeat?_

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you, but Siris hired us for the job."

"Siris?"

"The guy right next to you-"

"I know all about Mr. Wu." She looked me up and down.

"Wait what?" I looked at her surprised.

 _How did she know my name?_

"Your name is Mason Wu, you're a bounty hunter who's affiliated with the IPD. Been in the game for years now. Your weapon of choice is the Sniper Rifle, though that doesn't mean you wouldn't use other guns. You're good, supposedly." She lightly kicked my metal leg. "Nice leg."

"Hey!" I stepped back.

She smiled at me. "I also know that you have a very pretty wife named Megan."

"How did you know that?" I asked taking a step toward her.

"It is my job to know."

"That doesn't answer my question." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"She's a hacker." Locus spoke up.

She frowned at him. "You didn't have to say it like that, Sam. 'She's a hacker' Honestly, that's not the only thing I do."

"What do you then?" I asked. "Since you seem to know so much about me. Only fair you tell me about yourself."

"I suppose you're right. What do you want to know?"

"Well, besides what you do, what's your name?"

"Real or code name?"

"Code name I guess."

"I used to go by Tennessee."

"Like the state? Why?"

"Cause she's _**from**_ there." Felix spoke up from the couch.

"I thought I told you not to move." She said glaring at him.

"You tell me to do a lot of things, it's kind of hard to keep up with them all."

"I hate you…"

"Love you too." He said putting up a magazine from the coffee table and flipping through it.

She sighed. "Anything else you want to know?" She said looking back at me.

"What's your real name?" I asked.

She looked over at Locus who nodded in response. "Kiara…Price." She looked back at me. "And to answer your previous question, as for what I do, I'm a hacker, assassin, mercenary, soldier-"

"Wait, Soldier? You?"

"Well was. You think I'm lying?"

"Well, aren't you a little short for military?"

 _Locus basically towers over her, and she's shorter than Felix and I._

"We all can't be Stormtroopers now can we? Don't let my height fool you, I fought right beside these two in the Great War."

* * *

*Locus' POV*

I stood there watching them talk.

 _She's back._

I couldn't help but to smile, seeing her interacting with Felix.

 _I didn't think I would see her again after he left her. She deserves better then someone like him._

"I also know that you have a pretty wife named Megan." She said smiling at him.

 _Back to her old tricks again I see._

"How did you know that?" Siris asked taking a step toward her.

"It is my **job** to know."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"She's a hacker." I spoke up.

She frowned at me. "You didn't have to say it like that, Sam. 'She's a hacker' Honestly, that's not the only thing I do."

The conversation continued on but I really didn't pay that much attention to it.

 _Why is she here? I know she said something about money, but doesn't she have enough? Something must be up…or…I'm just over thinking._

"Aren't you a little short for military?" I heard Siris ask.

"We all can't be Stormtroopers now can we? Don't let my height fool you, I fought right beside these two in the Great War."

"Really?" Siris turned to me.

"It's how we met." I replied.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" She asked him.

"What I want to know is, did you bring something to eat?" Felix said stretching his leg out. "All this talking making me hungry."

"Why the hell would I bring you food? We aren't together anymore."

"You two dated?" Siris said surprised.

"Isn't it obvious?" Felix said rolling his eyes.

She walked over and snatched the magazine out of his hands. "We aren't done here. I'm going you until the end of the month to give me the money, if not then, I'll have no choice but to take you to court."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Court?" He jumped up then winced from the pain. "Y-You can't be serious."

"You really left me no choice."

He stammered then looked at me.

"What?"

"Talk to her!"

"Isn't not my place or my business."

"If I get locked up it will be, who will you work with then?"

I shrugged. "I could probably get some work done for once if you're gone."

I heard her laugh and looked at her. She covered her mouth and looked away. I could've sworn I saw her blush a little.

Felix glared at me then reached into his pocket pulling out some bills. "How much?"

"I knew you had money."

"How much?"

"$1500."

"WHAT!?"

"You haven't given me money in 6 months. We agreed on a $250 a month for child support."

"Whoa, wait." Siris suddenly spoke up. "You're a dad? You?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Felix frowned.

"Yes." Siris laughed.

"How?"

"Because you're you." I said bluntly.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Felix threw his arms up.

"You're not the type to have kids."

"Oh, and **you** are?"

"Unlike you he would actually pay child support or better yet, see his kids." She spat.

"But you have a lot of money!"

"Doesn't matter!" She yelled. "We both agreed that $250 was doable for you." She snatched the money out of his hand and counted it. She took her half and threw the rest back at him. "I took an extra $500, because I know you will end up spending the rest on cheap woman and booze."

"You done yet?" He said crossing his arms. "Can you leave now?"

"I also came over because I needed a favor, but I'll just find someone else." She turned to leave.

"What's the favor?" I asked, she stopped in her tracks.

"Not like you guys would consider helping me."

"Tell us anyway."

"...The client I'm working for right now, he wants me to find someone. A few years ago his daughter got murdered. He thinks it was a rival but he's not sure."

"What's his name?"

"If I tell you, you have to keep it quiet." She turned around. "I mean it; it has to stay between us. I don't want too many people finding out."

"Who could it be that you need it kept silent?" Siris asked.

"Ruben Lozano."


	3. Chapter 3

**"...The client I'm working for right now, he wants me to find someone. A few years ago his daughter got murdered. He thinks it was a rival but he's not sure."**

 **"What's his name?"**

 **"If I tell you, you have to keep it quiet." She turned around. "I mean it; it has to stay between us. I don't want too many people finding out."**

 **"Who could it be that you need it kept silent?" Siris asked.**

 **"Ruben Lozano."**

* * *

*Kiara's POV*

They stared at me dumbfounded.

"Look, I know how it sounds but, it's not _**that**_ bad."

"Not that bad?" Felix said glaring at her. "You're working for Lozano!"

"I know! I know! But…I need the money."

"For what exactly?"

"Amber."

"What? What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" he asked worriedly.

"For right now yes, but she going to need surgery soon."

"Is it her heart?"

"Yes, the hole got bigger."

"But the doctor said it'll close on its own!"

"They said it's a _chance_ it'll close on its own."

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

"I tried! I've called you the day I found out, but you didn't answer."

"How much does it cost?" Locus spoke up.

"More than I have right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm broke." I sighed.

"How?"

"About a month ago, is when I started working for Lozano. He gave me names of people to look up. One day I was looking up one them and I hacked into a private network. Now I wished I hadn't."

"What happened?"

"I got hacked. Whoever it was, they put a nasty virus on my laptop. I never seen a Trojan virus like it before. I couldn't do anything on it, I couldn't even shut it down. My laptop screen turned completely black then lights up with the words 'I know who you are'. Then my bank account got pulled up. I had half a million, then the numbers started winding down until it hit zero. 'This is what happens when you meddle with things that don't concern you.' Then it died."

"You got hacked. _You_?" Felix laughed.

"It's not funny Felix!"

"You're right its more ironic then funny. A hacker getting hacked."

"Felix." Locus said sternly.

"What? That's what she gets for working for a criminal like Lozano."

* * *

*Siris' POV*

"Felix, that's enough."

"Honestly, for someone so smart, you do the dumbest shit."

"Felix!"

"What!"

I looked over and saw her walking out the door.

"Now you've done it." Locus said hitting Felix in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the fuck!"

"You haven't seen her in almost a year and the first thing you do is piss off and make her leave."

"Like I care." He mumbled earned another hit from Locus.

"Go after her."

"No."

"Felix."

"Why should I?"

"I'll go." I spoke up.

"Why?"

"Well someone has too."

"Then let Locus do it since he's the one so worried about her."

"You two need to think of a way keep her from finding out about Ruben, at least for a while."

"He's right. She won't be happy to find out that her client is dead. Especially if she finds out that we had a hand in it."

"So we're good?" I asked.

"As long as I don't have to talk her I'm fine with whatever." Felix said rubbing the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes then headed out the door.

* * *

I spotted her walking alongside the road and ran up to her.

"Wait." I grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." She said shrugging my hand from her shoulder.

"You're going to walk?"

She shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Look, just ignore him. He gets like this sometimes, though, you already know that."

"…he's right though." She sighed. "I know I shouldn't work for a guy like him, but I need the money."

"I know how you feel, moneys tight and you try to do what you can to get by."

"At least you understand…"

"But, you have to pick the right jobs."

"No job is the right job when you have to kill people."

"You got a point there." I said after thinking a bit." Listen, I'll help you if you want."

"Really?"

"I mean; I don't see why not."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Hey uh can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Earlier, you said you could hear Felix's heartbeat. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh. I hear peoples' heartbeat."

"All the time?"

"When I concentrate hard enough, yes."

"How?"

"That's, hard to explain."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," She bit her lip. "Let's just say I'm not normal."

"Have you seen my leg? I'm not exactly normal either."

She chuckled slightly. "You got a point there."

"So…"

"Well, ever since I was a kid, I had been a part of an experiment. They wanted to make the perfect soldier, one whose strong, fast, intelligent, and never questions orders."

"What? Why?"

"You see, the Great War was dragging on for years, humans didn't see an end in sight. So, to help gain some type advantage, many…Projects were formed, designed to help us win the war. I was a part of two of them."

"Did they both experiment on you?"

"No, just the first one."

"What did they do to you exactly?"

"Injected lots of drugs into me. Some increased my stamina, strength, intelligence; you know typical super soldier type stuff." She shrugged.

"And the others?"

"Gave me some, guess you can say, abilities. The heartbeat thing among others, though they weren't from the drugs."

"What are they from?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Sorry." I scratched the back of my neck. "It's just, you told me this much. I figured-"

"You keep me talking to get as much info on me as possible?" She laughed. "I'm not getting to spill every little thing about me on the first day."

"Fair enough." I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out I glanced down at the screen and smiled.

"Your wife?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's probably wondering what's taking me so long. I promised I wouldn't take long this time."

"Hmm, it must be hard." She started circling around me. "Being married, and doing dangerous jobs all the time."

"She understands."

"Does she really?" She stopped behind me. "There are many…temptations when on the job."

 _I know what's she's getting at._

"Not many bounty hunters are married, if they are they don't stay that way long."

"Yeah, well I'm married. No amount of 'temptations' as you put it will change that."

"Funny, you didn't say you're **happily** married."

I turned and glared at her.

She winked at me and turned toward the house. "Well, goodnight." She called over her shoulder as she started walking. "Tell Meg I said hi."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is going to be a long one. Enjoy! Read and Review.

* * *

*Kiara's POV*

 _She picked a good one, he's loyal. Well, seems like it anyway. More than I can say for some people._

I walked back inside closing the door behind me.

"I thought you left." Felix said from the couch.

"Now why would you think that?"

"You got your money, so you can leave now."

"Make me."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Enough." Locus called from the kitchen.

"She started it!"

"How? I just walked in here."

"Exactly! You're still here. Shouldn't you be I don't know, taking care of our daughter?"

"She's in the hospital, they're keeping overnight."

"Cause of her heart?"

"That, and she's sick. She has the flu, I have a friend watching her and she called me last night saying her temperature got to 102.4 so she rushed her to the hospital. They want her fever free for at least a day before they release her."

He looked shocked for a second then looked away.

"How long has she been sick?" Locus asked walking into the room.

"A couple of days."

"How much money does the surgery cause?"

"$16,000."

"That's all?" Felix asked. "The way you were acting was like it cost a hundred grand."

"I only have two thousand."

"Then do side jobs." Locus said sitting down in the arm chair with a book in his hand. "You can easily make double the cost."

"I know, but Ruben has been pressuring me to get this done."

"Your daughter should be your main priority." He said opening his book and began reading it.

"You think I don't know that?" I glared at him. "I'm not stupid Sam."

"Codenames."

"You're not on a mission right now, so you don't need codenames."

"Regardless, I go by Locus, you know this."

I went up to him and snatched the book out his hand. "I don't care what you go by, your name is Samuel Ortez. So that's the name I'm going to call you."

* * *

*Felix's POV*

"Well, would you look at the time." I stood up and yawned. "I'm going to bed now."

"Isaac wait."

"Ugh, what now?"

"I need to know if you guys are going to help me."

"Why should we? Better yet why should I?" I asked folding my arms. "You leave for what? Almost a year? Only time I hear from you is if it has something to do with Amber and even then you won't let me see her."

"I have my reasons Isaac."

"I bet." I muttered and started heading to my room.

"Please! I'll make it up to you."

"I doubt it." Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Felix, we should help her." Locus started to say. "It could benefit us in the future."

"How?" I shrugged his hand off.

"Isaac, I promise I'll make it up to you, both of you."

"And you're going to do that how exactly?" I turned around.

"I'll do you guys a favor."

"A favor? Really?"

"I don't know! What do you guys want?"

We looked at each other for a second. "Give us a cut."

"How much?"

"How much is he paying you?"

"3 million."

"…What?"

"It was the amount we agreed on. He was supposed to give me half a million for the info I have now but I haven't heard from him yet. I thought about going to Amnesia and asking his son Gabriel where he is but I haven't had the time. Maybe I should just call him."

"Ruben Lozano is a very busy man." I said quickly." I'm sure he'll contact you when he has time."

"I guess you're right."

Locus walked to the front door making sure it was locked. "We can discuss this more later; we should get some rest."

"Finally." I said throwing my arms up.

"You can sleep in Felix's room tonight."

"What!? Come on!"

"It's just for tonight."

"The only girls allowed in my room are the ones I'm sleeping with." I looked at her then smiled. "Well, how about it Kiki, when was the last time you had a good fuck?"

"I'm seeing someone." She said bluntly.

"I don't believe you."

"His name is Kevin Wheeler, he's an accountant."

"Ok then, tell me about this 'Kevin Wheeler'. Is he any good?"

"Felix."

"What? It's a legitimate question."

"That was highly inappropriate."

"We haven't had sex." She sighed. "I only been with him for 3 months."

"Hmm, I see… well in that cause." I turned and went to my room. "Night."

* * *

*Locus' POV*

I watched as Felix closed the door behind him then glanced at Kiara. "Are you really seeing someone?"

"Pfft, please, I like be single."

"So I take it that this Kevin is another alias of yours?"

"I stopped using guy names months ago."

"So he's fake?"

"Oh no, he's real." She sat down on the couch. "I guess I'll sleep here tonight."

"You sure?"

"Well, Isaac pretty much locked himself in his room, so unless you want me to sleep with you tonight, I'll take the couch."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "You turned down Felix so you could sleep with me?"

"What?"

"I'm flattered but—"

"Oh! No no no! I didn't mean _with_ you with you, just with you. Wait, I mean, I could sleep in your bed and you could take the couch, unless you want to sleep in your own bed."

I smiled at her rambling.

"I could sleep with you but not like what Felix was talking about, or—"

"Kiara, I'm kidding."

"Are you really? It's hard to tell sometimes."

"I knew what you meant."

"Oh thank God. Also, fuck you." She started walking to my room.

"I never said you could sleep in my room."

"You never said I **couldn't** either. It's not like it would be the first time we shared a bed together."

I followed her only to have the door shut in my face. "I'm changing!" she called put from the other side.

I waited awhile then open the door and saw her sitting on my bed in one of my green t-shirts.

"I hope you don't mind me wearing your shirt."

"It's fine." I said closing the door behind me then started taking my jacket off.

"Woo hoo, take it off."

"Do you mind?"

"Nope, continue." She said grinning.

I stared at her for second then walked over and throw my jacket on her head.

"Hey!"

"No looking."

"You're no fun."

I simply rolled my eyes and continued changing slipping into a pair green sweatpants and grey t-shirt, once I was done I took the jacket off her.

"You still have the sweatpants I bought you."

"They're comfortable." I walked over to the door and turned the light off. Walking back, the lamp on my nightstand turned on.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Depends on how personal." I said sitting down on the bed."

"Do you still have the nightmares?"

"They come and go."

"Are you going to therapy?"

"No, I don't have the time or the money."

"If this job goes well, you will."

 _She's going to find out the truth about Ruben eventually, when that happens, not only will she be pissed, she'll leave again._

"You ok?"

"Hmm?"

"You look sad."

"I'm fine, just tired." I got under the covers. Laying on my side facing away from her I turned the lamp off. A few moments later I felt her slip under the covers as well.

"Hey S—I mean Locus?"

"What is it?"

"...I..nevermind."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing. Uh, Goodnight."

"...Night."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Read and Review!

* * *

*Kiara's POV*

I woke up the next morning and saw Locus wasn't next to me.

 _Still the early riser I see._

I got up and stretched.

" **What the fuck is she doing in your room?"**

" **Does it matter?"**

" **You two fucked didn't you?"**

" **We didn't do anything."**

" **You really expect me to believe that?"**

I rolled my eyes and walked out the room. Locus and Felix were standing in the living room sizing each other up, well mainly Felix was. He was wearing his usual orange t-shirt and dark grey shorts. He looked at me and scoffed.

"Wow, she's even wearing your shirt."

"Felix shut up, nothing happened." I said walking pass them and into the kitchen.

"Oh really?"

"I'm pretty sure you would have heard it." I said winking at Locus. He simply shook his head

Felix glared at me for a second then looked away.

"What do you guys have to eat? I'm starving." I rummaged through their refrigerator grabbing a couple of eggs, sausage, and bacon.

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast."

"Why?"

"You want to eat something or not?"

"I could have eaten you." He said smugly. "But you had to go and sleep with Loc—Hey!" I threw an egg at him, hitting him right in the chest.

"Don't you ever stop?"

"You better hope this comes out." He said taking his shirt and walking to his room.

I sighed then turn my attention back on making breakfast.

"Need help?" I heard Locus ask from behind me.

"No, thanks though."

"You sure?"

I smiled at him. "I got it. Now out of my kitchen."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look, now go." I said shooing him away. After he left I continued on breakfast.

* * *

*Felix's POV*

I walked out of my room wearing a clean t-shirt.

 _It's gonna take forever to get that stain out._

I sat down on the couch, grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. The first thing I saw was a picture of Ruben and Gabriel Lozano.

"Breaking News the bodies of Ruben L—"

 _Shit!_

I quickly turned the tv off.

"We're going to have to tell her eventually." I heard Locus say as he walked over to the chair and sat down.

"You gonna do that? Cause I'm sure as hell not going to."

"So you rather she find out on her own? You know how that's going to end."

I sighed. "Ok. When should we tell her then, and how?"

"I would prefer we do it when she doesn't have anything she can use to attack us with." He said glancing towards the kitchen.

"Why? It's not like we're going to tell her that _**we**_ killed him."

Locus stared at me.

"…no."

"Felix."

"No."

"We have to tell her the truth."

"No way, telling her he's dead is one thing. If tell her that we had something to do with it, do you know how fast she will be after us?"

"Lying wouldn't be smartest move."

"It'll keep us alive though."

" **Breakfast is ready!"**

"We're telling her everything Felix." He said standing up.

"Ugh, fine!" I said following him. "But when she loses her shit, I'm blaming you."

* * *

We sat down at the table.

"Crispy bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and black coffee for Locus. Eggs sunny sided up, toast and not too crispy not to floppy bacon and light roast coffee for Felix." She placed the plates in front of us then took a sit at the table. "Well, dig in."

"You didn't have to cook for us." Locus said grabbing the coffee.

"I know but it's been awhile since I cooked anything, so I figured I might as well you know?"

"At least you didn't burn anything this time." I said reaching for the bacon. I felt Locus kick me from under the table. "Ow! What the fuck?" I leaned down grabbing my leg. My hand suddenly felt wet.

 _Oh great._

She looked at me frowning. "Why do I smell your blood?"

"Locus just reopened my leg wound."

"What?"

"He got shot in the leg on our last job." Locus said taking a sip of coffee.

"WHAT!?" She jumped up and knelt down beside me unwrapping my leg. "Let me see."

"Its fine, just a graze."

"You're lucky it didn't break anything, seeing how scrawny your legs are."

"My legs aren't scrawny!"

"Oh please, _**I**_ have more meat on my bones then you!"

"Cause you eat everything!"

"Well, excuse me for liking food, like my bad, next time I'll remember to starve myself so I'll be like one of those skinny little twig bitches you be fucking with." She got up and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Wait! Where are you going? I'm bleeding out over here!"

"Must every time you two talk end in an argument?" Locus sighed.

"She started it!"

"Doesn't matter, if you keep this up you'll never see your daughter."

"I know, I know." I grabbed a napkin and pressed it to my leg. "She's just…" I sighed. "I know I fucked up, I'm trying to make things right, but she just won't even give me a chance."

"What did you aspect after what you did?"

"It was momentary lapse of judgement."

"You cheated on her."

"…it was a **long** momentary lapse of judgment."

"Three times?"

"Like I said I fucked up, but I'm gonna get her back. I always do."

"She moved on from you."

"Oh please, you actually believe that bullshit?"

He shrugged. "She's not one to lie."

"Still, she'll come running back to me soon, she always does."

* * *

*Locus' POV*

"Fuck where's the first aid kit?" Felix said grabbing another napkin.

"You didn't replace the last one, remember?"

"So we have nothing for this?" He said gesturing to his leg. "Come on, help me find something."

"I'm eating."

"Oh, so you're gonna let me bleed out too?"

"It's a minor wound."

"It could get infected! Then I'll lose it and be one legged like Siris."

"And what's wrong with only having one leg?"

I looked up and saw Siris leaning against the wall.

"How'd you get in?"

"Kiara let me in on her way out."

"Out?" I asked.

"She said she was going to the hospital for a bit. You should go too Felix."

"Why?"

"So you can see your daughter?"

"Kiara doesn't want me anywhere near Amber, let alone let me see her."

"Wait. So, you never seen her?"

"Only once, after that, all I got were pictures."

"You must have really pissed her off."

* * *

*Felix's POV*

"Something like that." I muttered.

"Oh, here." He walked over and held out a white box with a red cross on it. "She told me to give this to you."

I grabbed it and opened it up. Inside the top right corner of it was a note.

 _Be careful next time you asshole. =(_

 _Kiara_

"Hey Locus, how fast can you patch me up? There's...somewhere I gotta be."

"…I'll see what I can do."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Read and review!

* * *

Kiara's POV*

I arrived at the hospital and immediately went to Amber's room. As soon as I walked in, I saw Dr. Hayes standing near her crib with a clipboard in his hand.

"Good morning Dr. Hayes."

He turned and looked at me. "Oh Ms. Price, I was just about to call you." He said scribbling something down on his clipboard.

"How is she?" I asked setting my things down in chair.

A stuffed bunny came flying out the crib and hit him in the face.

"Ah—does that answer your question? She's been acting fussy and throwing things all morning."

I walked over and peered into her crib. She was trying to put her foot in her mouth.

"Are you giving the doctor a rough time?" I said picking her up.

"Rough time is an understatement." He bent down and picked up the stuffed toy. "Your friend had a hard time trying to get her to go to sleep."

"She's not used to me not being with her. I always sing her to sleep."

"I see, well her fever is completely gone now, you can take her home." He handed to toy to her which she snatched up and started chewing on one of the ears. "The main thing she needs now is rest so she can get over her Cold."

"Thank you Dr. Hayes."

"Anytime Ms. Price. Oh. Before you go there's something important I have to discuss with you regarding her daughter's surg—"

She threw the toy at him again.

"Amber! Bad!"

She cooed at me and grabbed at my face. Sighing I kissed her forehead.

"Making trouble just like your father."

"I don't make trouble."

I turned around and saw Felix standing in the doorway.

"Felix wh-what are you doing here?"

"I just happen to be in the neighborhood." He shrugged walking inside.

"I take it that you're the father?" Dr. Hayes asked looking Felix over.

"That would be me."

"Hmm. Well, since you're here, I can tell you both. I moved the surgery up to Tuesday afternoon."

"Moved? What do you mean moved?" I asked confused.

"Well initially, I had your daughter surgery scheduled for next week. But I did some switching around was some of my other patients so I can do her surgery sooner."

"But I don't have the money to pay for it yet."

He looked at me strangely. "It's already been paid for."

"What?"

"Mr. Lozano paid for the surgery about a week ago, he didn't tell you?"

"N-no."

"Oh, well that's unfortunate giving what just happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Lozano was found dead today."

* * *

 _He's dead. I-I can't believe it._

"How could this happen?" I paced about the living room.

"Lozano had a lot of enemies." I heard Siris say.

"I know! It's just…I was so close to finding out what happened to her." I sighed. "Now, what am I going to do?"

"Nothing, both of those assholes had it coming." Felix said playing with the pocket knife I bought him.

"What do you mean 'both'?" I said confused.

 _Oh no._

"Shit, Gabriel! He's not dead, too is he? Locus turn the TV on, something like would be on the news."

Locus grabbed the remote turning on the TV and sure enough the first thing I saw was a picture of them.

 ** _"Breaking News. The bodies of Ruben Lozano and Gabriel Lozano were discovered today at the abandon quarry just outside of town. Police have no suspects at the moment."_**

"Not him too, damn it."

"Why do you care so much?" Felix scoffed. "They were criminals Kiara."

"I know that, Isaac." I glared at him. "Look, I had a like riding on this job. Amber's surgery was one thing but, this…" I sighed. "This was supposed to be my last job."

"What do you mean?"

"After this job, I would've had the money to last me for quite awhile, or at least until I had found a more safer job. I can't keep doing this forever, I have a child to take care of. If anything were to happen to me, she'd have no one."

"Um, hello, father, sitting right here."

"Like hell you'd get her." I spat. "There is no way I'm letting that happen."

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Besides everything? You can barely take care of yourself, you get hurt on every other job you do, and you still rely on Locus and you really expect me to believe that you can take care of a child?"

"I could try."

"Oh please."

"For fucks sake, I'm her dad!"

"I don't give shit Gates! You're not going to hurt her like you did me."

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want?"

"Oh you're **sorry**? Ladies and gentlemen, gather round; Isaac motherfucking Gates is sorry! I don't care if you're sorry! Sorry doesn't change what you did to me!"

Suddenly Amber started crying from Locus' room.

I was about to go see her but Siris stopped me. "I'll get her."

"Wh—"

"You need to go calm down for a bit, I'll see what's wrong with her."

"She doesn't take to strangers well."

"Don't worry, kids love me."

"I—ok."

* * *

*Locus' POV*

As Siris went to tend to Amber, Kiara stared at Felix for a second the headed out the front door.

"God damn it." Felix muttered. "You see why I don't talk to her?"

"You really thought it would be easy?"

"No…I just thought that, I don't know, apologizing, maybe do a little sweet talk, and all would be good again."

"Just because that worked last time doesn't mean it will again."

"…yeah…I know."

Siris came back with Amber in his arms.

"There, all better." He said sitting down on the couch. "Just had a little stinky." He tickled her and she giggled and cooed at him. "Where's Kiara?"

"She's outside."

"So much for not liking strangers." Felix said eyeing them.

"Like I said, kids love me." Siris replied.

"Do you have kids?"

"N-no, but I do have a niece. So, I kinda know what to do."

I took out my phone and sent Kiara a text.

 _ **L: Are you ok?**_

 _ **K: What do you think?**_

 _ **L: Where are you?**_

 _ **K: Porch.**_

 _ **L: Ok.**_

 _ **K: Don't come out here, I want to be alone.**_

"You wanna hold her Felix?"

"Can't. Kiara doesn't want me anywhere near her."

"Well, is she here?"

"…no but—HEY!"

Siris placed Amber on Felix's lap.

"You're trying to get me killed, aren't you?"

"Look, I don't really know what went on between you two, but she's just gonna have to get over it. It's not fair Amber."

Amber started making noises at Felix.

"What?"

"She's talking to you." Siris laughed.

"What do I do? I don't understand that baby babble."

"Just pretend like you do."

"But that's stupid."

She pointed at him.

"Now she's pointing at me."

"Babies tend to do that."

Felix then stuck her tongue out at her.

"Felix!"

"What?"

"Don't teach her bad things."

"Oh please, it's not like she's gonna put it up straight away."

She stared at him for a second then stuck her tongue out.

"Huh, I stand corrected."

She giggled and started reaching for Felix.

"She wants you to hold her."

"I thought that's what I'm doing."

"I mean like pick her up."

Felix picked her up setting her on her feet. She started playing with his face.

 _ **K: I need a smoke.**_

 _ **L: I thought you quit?**_

 _ **K: I did but I need a smoke.**_

 _ **L: What do you want me to do about it?**_

 _ **K: I know you keep a pack on you. Give me one.**_

 _ **L: You said don't come out there.**_

 _ **K: Oh my fucking God Sam DON'T start with me, just give me a fucking cigarette already.**_

 _ **L: ….**_

 _ **K: Please.**_

"I'm going for a smoke." I got up and walked out the door.

* * *

"About time, I'm going crazy over here."

"You keep smoking and it'll kill you."

"Thanks for the info mom, I'll be sure and remember it, now hand over the goods."

"...You need to talk to him."

"What I need is a smoke."

"Kiara—"

"No, I'm not going to talk to him."

"Why not?"

"There is nothing he can say that will make me forgive him."

"I'm not expecting you to forgive him. Just talk to him."

"No."

I sighed. "At least do it for Amber."

"Don't bring her into this, she has nothing to with me and Felix."

"Then why won't you let him see her?"

"I have my reasons."

"I understand that, but do you really want her growing up the same way you did?"

"So what if I didn't have my father growing up? I turned out just fine."

"Kiara."

She looked at me with sad eyes. "I can't…I can't trust him, not with her."

"He's with her right now and nothing bad is happening."

"Yeah, right now."

"Go see for yourself then."

"Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yes this chapter is really short but I will post again later tonight.

Read and Review

* * *

*Locus' POV*

She held her hand out as if she was expecting me to give her something.

"What?"

"Just let me smoke real quick."

"I don't have a pack."

"I know you still keep a pack on you for me, now hand it over."

"You don't need it."

"Oh my gosh, just give me a cigarette."

"No."

She glared at me like she was about to punch me, but then her face softens into a smile.

"Ok." She said still smiling that mischievous smile of hers.

"Ok? Just like that?"

"What can I say? I mean you're right I don't need it. I stopped smoking as soon as I found out I was pregnant and I haven't needed a smoke since. Besides, there are other ways to relieve stress then with smoking."

"…Right." I narrowed my eyes at her.

 _What's she up to?_

"For example," she stepped closer to me. "some say that…exercise is a good way to relieve stress, also there's eating healthy, writing, mediating, therapy—"

"Where you going with this?"

"I want you to fuck me."

i looked at her dumbfounded. "...What?"

"Well, I heard the best way to relieve stress…is with sex."

"…What?"

She sighed. "Just forget it. I should have known that you wouldn't go for it, you always did say you don't do casual sex."

"It's not that, just, why me?"

"Cause if I go to Isaac, he'll just make some smartass comment on how he knew I would come crawling back to him."

"You could always find someone else."

"I'm trying. I want to move on from him but, it's hard. We've been together since the Great War and now that we're not, it feels weird not having him with me."

"You miss him."

"I don't think it's that. I don't know if it's that I'm missing _**him** _ or the _**physical**_ part of our relationship."

"The sex?"

"I-it's not so much I miss the sex." She said blushing slightly. "Just, sometimes you just want someone close to you, to hold, you know."

"I wouldn't know."

"Why you a virgin?" she said teasingly.

"I am not a virgin."

"Really? Cause you kinda sound like one."

I glared at her, a warning normally people would know when to stop, but not her.

"What? There's nothing wrong with waiting." she said continuing.

"Kiara." I warned.

"I'll tell you what, if you want, we fuck, and get to teach you how to properly pleasure a 's a win win."

"I don't need help with that."

"You sure? When was the last time you had a good fuck, hmm?" she wrapped her arms around my neck. "One, three years? All that build up, it's not good Sammy."

 _If she doesn't stop, I'll—_

"I wonder, how many times could I make you cum in one night?"

I pushed her up against the wall, her eyes went wide and face washed over with confusion.

"You really want to know?" I lean down and brush my lips softly against hers. "Well?"

She whimpered slightly. "Sam, I—"

"Answer the question."

"I don't know!"

"You sure?" I moved my lips to her neck, feeling her pulse quickening.

"Sam…"

I looked down at her, her face scrunched up in a frown.

"What?"

"…I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Teasing you."

"Good." I said letting her go and taking a step back.

"What? No apology accepted?"

"Knowing you, you will pull something like that again."

"So?" she folded her arms. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"True, but next time," I smiled as I lightly caressed her face. "I won't stop."

* * *

A/N: *writes down* Never...tease...Locus...*highlights underlines exclamation marks*


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sssoooo...I know I said was going to update sooner but omg work has been kicking my butt royally. On top of that I just started my Spring Semester of school

\- so I will update when I can. I would love to hear how you guys are liking/feeling about the story so far. So as always Enjoy! Read and Review!

* * *

*Siris' POV*

"Gates what are you doing?"

"I wanna see if she can walk." He said kneeling down on the floor as he tried to make her stand up on her feet.

"Is she even old enough to walk?"

"She's 8 months old, I think."

"Think? You mean you don't know?"

"When I say, Kiara didn't let me see her, I mean it. We split about a day or two before she when into labor, that was about 8 months ago."

"So, this really is the first time you've actually seen her?"

"Physically, yes, though Kiara was kind enough to send pictures."

"What about Locus? Has he seen her before today?"

"How should I know. Wait why?"

"I don't know, he and Kiara just seem close." I shrugged.

Felix frowned at me. "That's because he has a thing for her." He spat.

"What do you mean?"

"He fucking likes her!"

"Hey, language!"

He looked at Amber who currently was trying to fit her whole fist into her mouth. "Oh, please, likes she knows what I'm saying," he said pulling her hand out of her mouth.

"How do you know that?"

"Because she's a baby, duh."

"No, I mean with Locus."

"Oh, well, it's just…obvious."

"You actually don't know do you?"

"Well, he's always looking at her."

"So?"

"I mean, _really_ , looking at her. Like he's trying to undress her with his eyes."

"Have you ever talked to her about it?"

"Yeah, and she called me paranoid. Said I was just assuming things."

"And Locus?"

"He would just say the same thing as Kiara, but I know something is going on between them."

He moved back about three feet away from Amber and she reached out for him whining.

"Come on, walk to daddy." He said beckoning her over to him.

She just whined more.

"Come on, you can do it."

She sat down on the floor and crawled over to him.

"No, don't crawl."

Amber made grabby hands at him. He sighed sitting down on the floor and pulling her into his lap. "You could've least tried to walk."

She giggled touching his face.

"You really like touching faces huh?"

The front door opened and Kiara and Locus walked inside.

"Mama!" Amber started jumping up and down.

"Did my little girl miss me?" Kiara asked taking Amber from Felix.

"S-she can talk?" Felix said surprised.

"Only when she wants too." Kiara said nuzzling her. Amber started babbling and pointing at Felix. "Felix what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Well obviously, you did something, she doesn't usually start babbling like this."

"He just tried to get her to walk." I spoke up.

"Oh, I see." She laughed. "She can a little bit, but she hates it when people don't help her walk. Just setting her in the middle of the floor is a great way to piss her off, I learned that the hard way." She tickled her under her chin. "Did Dada try to get you to walk?"

Amber furrowed her eyebrows looking confused. "Dah?"

Kiara pointed at Felix. "That's your Dada. He's not much but, eh."

"Hey!"

She looked at him. "Dah…Dada. Dah Dada."

"Holy shit! She called me Dada!" Felix said jumping up wincing slightly.

* * *

*Felix's POV*

 _This! This is amazing!_

"I wouldn't get too happy if I were you." Kiara warned. I waved her off and reached for Amber.

"Come to Dada."

Locus walked by and Amber reached for him. "Dada!"

Locus turned around raising an eyebrow.

"…did she just call _**you**_ Dada?"

"I told you not to get too happy." Kiara said smoothing down Amber's hair. "Once she learns a new word, she calls everything that word."

"Dada!" Amber said reaching for Locus.

"No Amber, Locus isn't Dada. Besides, he's more or a Papa."

"Pa...pa?"

"Great now she thinks she has two dads!" I exclaimed.

 _What's next? She's gonna call Mason Pops?_

"What's wrong with that?"Kiara asked scoffing at me. "Her current father ain't shit."

Suddenly, Kiara's phone started ringing. She pulled out her phone answering it.

"Georgie? What's—"

" _ **GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE NOW!"**_

"Whoa, Georgie, hold on." She put him on speaker. "What's wrong?"

" _ **You told me to watch your back and that's what I'm doing. Look, I hacked into your boys' security system and you got 3 armored vehicles parked outside the house."**_

"Wait what?"

Siris and Locus rushed over to the window peeking through the blinds.

"He's right. Shit, they're getting out."

"Georgie, run face recognition."

" _ **Already on it. The fuck, they're Lozano's guys."**_

"Why would his men be after me?"

" _ **Did you piss him off?"**_

"No!"

" _ **Oh, fuck, you might want to get behind something because one of the trucks is equipped with a turret!"**_

We all ran behind the couch just as bullets started blasting through the walls.

"This doesn't make sense, why are they after me?"

" _ **I don't know but you need to get the fuck out of there now!"**_

"Can we get through the back?" Locus said pulling out a pistol from behind his back.

"Georgie, how does the back look?"

" _ **Clear for the most part. You need back up?"**_

"No, we got this, meet me at the House."

" _ **Alright, good luck."**_

* * *

Amber started crying.

"Shhh, its ok." Kiara said trying to calm her down.

"How are we going to get out of here without Amber getting hurt?" Siris asked worriedly.

"We could bum-rush the back door and run for it." I said reaching for a bag from underneath the couch and pulling it out.

"That's your plan?!"

"You got a better one?"

"Enough." Locus said reaching into the bag and pulling out a couple of sticky bombs. "We need to leave no trace we were ever here."

"You saying we need to blow the place up?" I questioned.

"Felix."

"We just got here 3 months ago!"

"You knew this wasn't going to be permanent!"

"But—"

"Uh, guys, I know you're having a lover's quarrel but, if we're going to do something, we need to do it _now_." She gave Amber to Siris and made a dash for Locus' room coming back with Amber's baby bag.

Suddenly the back of a van crashed through the back door takes most of the wall with it.

A man wearing a mask, and tactical gear jumped out the back carrying a rifle.

Siris, Locus and I all pointed their guns at him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on! I'm on your side!"

"Georgie?"

He lifted his mask revealing his face. He had medium brown skin, dreads, and a goatee. His cerulean colored eyes shifted between Kiara and the rest of us. "Yeah, yeah, I know, you don't need back up, but when I didn't see you guys come out I got worried." The front door got kicked down and he raise his gun firing. "Get in, I got you covered."

* * *

*Kiara's POV*

"For once, I'm happy you didn't listen to me." I said as we got in the van.

"When have I ever listened to you?" he said with a smile. "I got a baby seat you can put her in."

"Thanks."

"Yo, Kyo. They're in, punch it!"

We all stumbled a bit as the van sped off.

* * *

"Fuck, Kiara, what did you do to Lozano?" Georgie asked reloading his gun.

"Nothing! I haven't seen or heard from him in days, turns out he's dead, Gabriel too."

"Yeah, I know, did you have something to do with that?"

"Hell no, I'm not stupid as too try to kill someone like him." I said placing Amber in the baby seat and strapping her in.

"He had a lot of enemies, maybe someone got hired to take him out."

The van jerked forward and the sound of gun fire could be heard.

"Shit, Kyo! Drive faster!"

"I'm trying! This van can't go that fast!"

"Damn it. They cannot follow us back to the House. Open the back doors Kyo! I hope you guys are a good shot."

The back doors opened up and we all opened fire.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Read and Review!

* * *

*Locus' POV*

"I wish I had a rocket launcher." Felix said throwing a sticky bomb at one of the trucks and detonating it. One van blow up while the other two swerved trying to avoid the blast one ran off the road and the other crashed right hitting a tree.

He fist bumped the air.

"Don't celebrate so quickly." I warned. "There could be more."

"Whatever, if I had a rocket launcher they would all be nothing be ash and metal."

"I got one in the corner if you want to use it." Georgie said nodding to the right corner of the van.

"Oh, I am so using that." Felix said as he ran to get it.

"Like you know how to use a rocket launcher." Kiara said stepping behind Georgie to reload her gun.

"You point and shoot, what's so hard about that?" He asked examining it.

"This is coming from the guy who can't throw a knife properly." I said switched to my pump shotgun.

"Oh, fuck off with that bullshit, I had him."

"Language Felix." Siris warned.

"Fine, no swearing in front of the baby."

The van swerved to the right hard.

"Kyo, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get these guys off our asses!"

"Baba! Baba!" Amber cried out.

"What's a Baba?" Felix said confused."

"She means her bottle. It's in the outside pocket of her baby bag."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"I don't know, so you can give it to her?"

"Oh come on, I was about to use the rocket launcher."

"Felix give her the damn bottle before I throw you out this van."

"You would cause harm to the father of your child?" He asking trying to sound offended.

"I would kill the father of my child if he doesn't shut the fuck and do what I said."

"…say please."

* * *

"Ok, ok! I'll feed her! Now pull me back in!" Felix yelled as he dangled out the van holding onto my hand.

I sighed as I pulled him back inside. "Was that really necessary?"

"You wanna be next?" she walked over to were the rocket was and picked it up.

"I only got 3 rockets, so make them count." Georgie said handing her a bag.

"Oh come on, I was gonna use that!" Felix whined.

"Oh shut up you big baby." She replied taking the bag and she loaded it up and aimed it at one of the trucks. "These are heat seeking, right?"

"No."

"Hmm. Plan B then."

"What's plan—whoa what are you doing?"

"Getting a better view." She climbed up on top off the van.

"You're crazy you know that?" Georgie sighed tossing the bag followed by the launcher up to her.

"You're making it sound like it's a bad thing. Besides, what could go wrong?"

* * *

*Felix's POV*

"Baba!"

"Felix you better feed her." Siris warned.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Unless you want to be road kill, I suggest you do what she says."

"Fine." I threw my hands up in defeat. I walked over to Amber and started digging through the baby bag next to her. "Where-"

"Outside pocket."

"Huh? Oh." I grab it taking the cap off. Amber started reaching for it. "Say Dada."

"Felix, really?"

"What? She says Dada, and I give her the bottle, it's a fair trade. Come on Amber, say Dada."

Suddenly the bottle has snatched out of my hand. I looked up to see a Georgie staring down at me angrily. "Stop tormenting my little girl."

"What do you mean **your** little girl?" I asked standing up straight.

"I'm her God Father."

"Yeah, well, _I'm_ her father."

"Oh, trust me, I know." He knelt down and placed the bottle in her lap. "There you go my little angel."

Amber made an excited squealing noise and picked up the bottle then started drinking from it.

"If you guys are done we got bigger problems." Siris said cocking his gun.

I looked pass Georgie and saw the truck with the turret heading straight for us.

"Oh fuck."

Georgie turned around started panicking. "Shit! Kyo! Close the doors!"

"What? What about Kiara?"

"She'll be fine Kyo, close them."

The back doors started closing.

"We can't just leave her up there!" Siris spoke up.

"Look, I know what I'm doing. She'll be fine."

Right as the doors shut bullets started pelting the door.

* * *

*Siris' POV*

Suddenly, Felix started attacking Georgie. Locus grabbed Felix while I got Georgie pulling them away from each other.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Felix yelled.

"I know what I'm doing! Just trust me."

Amber started to get a scared look on her face.

 _Uh oh._

"Trust you? She has no protection and no back up!"

"I know that, but I'm trying to protect Amber!"

"What about Kiara!"

"She's been in tougher situations then this."

"If she gets hurt, it's on you." Felix said pulling away from Locus.

Amber burst out crying. I walked over and took her out of the baby seat.

"Shh, it's ok." I said rocking her back and forth. She buried her face into my chest whimpering. I scowled at them both. They looked back me guiltily.

A muffled crash caught us all off guard. Amber let out a soft whimper.

"Shhh, don't cry, Mama will be back soon."

"Mama?" she started looking around then looked back at me frowning.

"Mama, will be back, I promise."

Her eyes stared drooping slowly and she rubbed at them. I smiled slightly as I watched her.

The international sign of a sleepy baby.

Another crash and she let out a short whine.

"Shh, go to sleep."

She started making these vocalizations.

"What's she doing?" Felix asked confused.

"I think she's singing herself to sleep." I replied rocking her slowly. Her singing continued for a few minutes then died down.

The van slowly came to a stop and the back doors opened again.

"You guys ok?" I heard Kiara say as she climbed inside.

"We're fine." Georgie replied. "Did you get the—Kiara! You're hurt!"

I turned around on saw blood coming out of her stomach and right shoulder.

"What?" she looked down at herself. "Oh, I didn't even feel…feel it." She started to fall back.

"Kiara!"

Locus grabbed her before she hit the ground and pulled her back inside.

"Shit! Kyo! We got a 10-F33! I repeat a 10-F33. Kiara is down, get the medical team ready!"

* * *

We pulled up a Hotel and the back doors swung open. He three men were waiting with a gurney. Two of the three carefully picked Kiara up and placed her on the gurney then wheeled her inside.

"Is Izzy here?" Georgie asked as he jumped out the van.

"No, she's out on a job."

"Damn it. I'll have to do it myself then. Charles, take them up to her room."

"Yes, sir. Let's go." He motioned for us to follow him.

"Hold on, what about Kiara?" Felix questioned as we got out the van.

"She'll be fine.'

"Oh really? Cause you said that earlier, and now she has a fucking bullet in her stomach!"

"Look, I—"

"Enough!" Locus spoke up. "Every second you two spend fighting, Kiara is dying."

"Things don't always go as planned, but I stand by my choice." Georgie said as he turned to walk inside.

"Even if it cost Kiara her life?"

He laughed. "If you think a simple bullet to the gut will kill her, then you don't know anything about her at all. Show them to her room now, and make sure they don't leave."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Read and Review!

* * *

*Locus' POV*

We followed the man Georgie had assign to us inside the hotel. Walking inside I noticed a few people in the lobby were wearing scrubs, tactical gear and other types of body armor. The man lead us to an elevator that took us up to 20th floor.

He inserted a key card into a door labeled 2025 and opened it.

"You are to stay here until you are told otherwise. No leaving or wandering about. Understand?"

"Yes mommy dear, we understand." Felix said rolling his eyes before walking inside.

Siris was about to follow him inside but the man stopped him.

"Give her to me." He said looking at Amber.

"Why?"

"We have people here how can look after her while Kiara is in surgery and recovery."

"I got her."

"She's going to need someone who is more…equipped to take of— "

"I said I got her." Siris said sternly.

"Very well then." He moved to the side and let him walk inside. "If you need anything just use the phone in the master bedroom to the left, dial 1001."

I nodded as I entered the room hearing the door close behind me. As I took a seat on a nearby sofa I looked around the room then. It looked more like the inside to a house than typical hotel room. "Something's not right."

"What was your first clue?" Felix scoffed.

"Kiara said something about a House early, and when she got injured, instead of taking her to a hospital we came here."

"Maybe it's so the cops won't get involved." Felix said siting down on the couch. "Plus, Kiara hates hospitals."

"That doesn't explain why the people in lobby are wearing things like scrubs and body armor."

"Locus is right." Siris sat down on the opposite end on the couch. He laid Amber down on the couch on her back. "The people we walked passed on the way up, I know some of them. They work for the IPD."

"We need to find out exactly what is going and why Kiara is a part of it."

"Do we have to?" Felix groaned.

"Yes."

"But that sounds like a lot of work. Who knows, maybe she's working with them."

"And you're ok with that?" Siris asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you seem kinda protective of her, despite everything you two been through."

"I wouldn't say **_that_**."

"It's ok to still have feelings for her."

"I don't." Felix rolled his eyes. "I just…it's complicated."

Amber stirred in her sleep a bit. Felix reached over and started tickling her feet.

"Felix, you'll wake her up." Siris said as he swatted his hand away.

"Dude she's out like a light. A little tickle isn't gonna hurt." He tickled her again. She giggled and squirmed in her sleep. "See? She likes it."

* * *

*Siris' POV*

"She looks a lot like you."

"Really? I don't see it."

"Well, it looks like she has your nose and eyebrows at least."

"Yeah, but she has Kiara's eyes though." He replied standing up and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Gonna go take a walk."

"He told us to stay here."

"So? That doesn't mean I have to listen." He says as he opens the door and walked out.

* * *

A few hours passed since Felix left.

"Should we go look for him?" I asked Locus breaking the silence.

"I suppose we should, though, I'm half expecting him to be thrown back in here for leaving."

"I'll found a room to put Amber in then."

I carefully picked up Amber making sure not to wake her. I opened the door to one of the rooms on the right, the walls were half painted and there were plastic sheets on the floor as if it was being renovated. On one side of the wall had painting of pink hearts and elephants.

"I think I found the nursery but it looks unfinished and there no crib in here." I said loud enough for Locus to hear but no so loud as to disturb Amber as I closed the door. I checked the room on the left and found what must be Kiara's room. In the far-right corner of the room was a crib. I walked and carefully laid Amber inside. She cooed in her sleep making me smile a bit.

"One day…" I sighed.

* * *

We were getting ready to go when the door open suddenly, two men walked in wheeling Kiara on a stretcher.

"I told your little scrawny ass to stay in here!" Georgie said shoving Felix inside.

Felix stumble a bit but caught himself. "Did you really expect me to stay in here?" he asked facing him.

"To be honest, no, Kiara told me all about your crazy ass."

"Oh, did she now? Well then let's just go talk her about it, oh, wait, we can't cause she's knocked out cold, under heavy sedatives, not to mention SHE HAS A FUCKING HOLE IN HER GUT!?"

"Felix, calm down."

"No! He's the reason she got hurt. This is on you."

"I didn't tell her to get on top of the van!" Georgie yelled back. "She saw an opportunity to take them all out at once and she took it. She makes reckless choices all the time, I thought YOU would know that, but apparently not."

Felix was about to say something but stopped.

The two men came out of Kiara's room pushing an empty gurney.

"We hooked up everything up in her room." One of them said.

"Thank you." Georgie replied. "Page Meg and tell her to come up here."

"Yes sir." They left the room.

* * *

*Locus' POV*

"What about Amber?" Siris asked. "Who's going to watch her until Kiara gets better?"

"I will." Felix said staring at Georgie.

"You really think I'm gonna let you do that?" Georgie asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm her father."

"I don't give a fuck about that shit. Kiara doesn't trust you with her and neither do I."

"You can't keep me from her."

"Watch me."

 **"Is this a bad time?"**

I looked at the door and saw a woman standing there dressed in scrubs. She was of average height, had brown skin, green eyes, and a short curly black afro.

"Shit, you got here fast."

"I was already on my way up here."

"Megan? Wha-what are you doing here?" Siris said surprised.

"Mason!" She looked at him shocked. "I—"

"Wait," Georgie cut her off. "that's the Mason you were talking about?"

"Yes, he's my husband."

"Megan, what are you doing here? Are you working with these guys?" Siris ask with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I-It's only temporary."

"What about the hospital? You didn't quit, did you?"

"NO! I just work here when I'm needed."

"But why? We aren't that strapped for money."

"These are good people here Mason, they just…fell on some hard times."

"How could you keep this from me?"

"I wanted to tell you, but I knew how you would react."

"So, what, you're their street surgeon? Megan you're better than that."

"Just what kind of place do you think we run here?" Georgie asked offend.

"The kind that works in an abandoned hotel, away from the laws watchful eye." Felix spoke up folding his arms then looked at both of us. "The entire first floor is a medical ward and the second and third are some sort of training and weapon facility."

"Georgie, you have to tell them." Megan begged.

"They wouldn't understand."

"Understand what? What's going on here?" Siris demanded.

Georgie let out a sigh. "To know what we do here, you have know about Kiara's past."

"What does that have to do with this place exactly?" I asked.

"Everything, she created this."

"Why?"

"And for what?"

He paused for a moment looking at Megan for a moment. "She's going to kill me for this."

"They deserve to know." Megan assured him.

"Fine. Has Kiara ever told you about Project Academy?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so happy that people are liking my fanfic ^.^ I didn't really know if I was getting their characters right or not. You can also find this fic on AO3 and Wattpad.

Anyways Read and Review.

* * *

*Felix's POV*

"Project what now?" I asked confused. Taking a seat on the couch, Locus and Siris sat beside me, while Georgie and Megan sat on the other couch across from us.

"Academy, has she ever mentioned it to either of you at all?"

"She was never really open about her past with us." Locus replied. "Though she did mention being a part of some experiment."

"That's what she told me." Siris spoke up. "She said something about being able to hear Felix's heartbeat, but I just thought she said it to psych him out."

"That was one of the side effects of the drugs they gave her. You see, the goal of Project Academy was to help win the Great War." He shook his head. "It was just a load of bullshit. The Project existed long before Great War even started. They have been taking kids from their homes and shipping them off to Europa to experimented on."

"Europa? Isn't that one of Jupiter's moons?" I asked. "Why so close to Earth, why not, I don't know, some place farther?"

"The UNSC didn't care about Europa, to them it had very little military value, so it was the perfect place."

"You said, they took kids from their homes, was Kiara one of them?" Siris asked nervously.

"No, she was born on the base like me. Our parents worked for Project Academy, mine were weapon specialist and—"

"Wait, you were a part of it too?"

"I thought that was obvious." He laughed. "Anyway, her mother worked as a scientist but left to fight in the Great War, she came back about 2 years later, I'm not sure **_how_** though, soon after that Kiara was born."

"And Kiara told you all this?" I asked slightly skeptical.

"No. She didn't even know who her mother was until later on. None of the kids born into the Project were allowed know about their parents. We didn't find out until we broke into the Record room when we tried escaping."

"How could they keep something like that from them?" Siris said sadly.

"They didn't want us to not get emotionally attached them. They wanted to be in control of our emotions, even the kids they kidnapped, they would put them through a process they called "The Reeducation" to make them forget all about their past lives."

"You mean brainwashing."

"Yeah." Georgie sighed. "I seen them do it to Kiara a couple of times, it's horrible."

"Why would they brainwash her?" Locus asked.

"She…let's just say, she was difficult to handle sometimes."

"By that you mean rebellious?" I laughed.

"Well, yes. I mean you know how she is." He shrugged. "Stubborn as all hell."

"You said that being able to hear heart beats was a side effect from the drugs they gave her." Locus said glancing towards her room. "What else did they do?"

"Well, they heighten her sense of smell, increased her strength, pain tolerance, injected her with alien blood—you know it would be best if she tells you herself I don't really know all the details."

"Alien blood?"

"That's right, Sangheili to be exact, they did the something to me too as well as other people."

"Why alien blood?" I asked.

"The humans were at **war** with aliens, what better way to get an advantage over them, then to make an army of human-alien hybrids?"

"Wait, hold on, I thought you said the Project existed long before the war even started?"

"It did! They've been doing things like this long since its existence, alien experimentation is just ONE of the many things they did."

"What else did—"

"Look, I'm sorry," He cut me off "I think its best if I stop for now, I really don't want to face the wrath of sleeping beauty in the next room."

"You're scared of Kiara?" I laughed.

"Hell yeah I am, she's crazy! I mean don't get me wrong, she's one of my best friends, but, the things they did to her, what they made her do," his voice trailed off. "Getting on her bad side is not something I want."

"Gege!"

I looked down and saw Amber sitting on floor staring at us.

"How the fuck?"

"Felix, language." Siris warned for the umpteenth time.

"Dude, my kid just teleported her way in here, what am I supposed to say?"

"She keeps climbing out of her crib." Georgie got up and walked over to her. "What are you doing out of bed cutie?" He picked her up and his face scrunched up. "Woo, ok, that's a stinky diaper. I'll be right back." He said taking her to Kiara's room.

"How long have you know about this?" I heard Siris ask his wife.

"I'm just finding this out myself, I haven't known Kiara that long." She answered.

"How long were you planning on keeping this from me? Working with these people."

"I wanted to tell you, really, I did, but I didn't know how to."

"So you chose to hide it."

"What'd you expect? You're so…so—"

"Overprotective?" I finished for her. Siris glared at me. "What? I can already tell that you keep very close tabs on your wife."

"I'm not overprotective, and even if I was, you're one to talk. You're overprotective of Kiara."

"How?"

"Earlier in the van? How you blew up on Georgie for leaving Kiara on the roof."

"...That doesn't prove anything."

"If you say so."

* * *

*Locus' POV*

A few minutes later and Georgie came back with Amber, she was wearing an orange onesie, walking in front of him holding on to his fingers.

"So, she really is starting to walk!" Megan said excitedly.

"Yup! I'm trying to get her to walk on her own, but it's not going so well." Georgie replied. Amber looked at me and smiled.

"Aww, look at her little teeth." Megan gushed. "So cute."

"Yup, I know how to make a cute kid." Felix said smirking.

"She takes after her mother." I said flatly.

"What, so you're saying there's not one ounce of me in her?"

"For her sake, I hope so."

"I can tell you right now that she's smart," Georgie said sitting down next to Megan and placing Amber on his lap. "when she gets older, we're going to have her take an IQ test. That is, once I convince Kiara to agree to it I mean."

"Why?"

"I wanna see if she's as smart as Kiara."

"Again, why?"

"You do know that Kiara's super smart, right? So of course, her kid is going to be the same."

"Oh, really?"

"That's right, like the big guy over there said, for her sake I hope."

"So, what you're saying is, my daughter, maybe some type of genius prodigy. That's great, amazing even, but I have a hard time believing you when she's is currently trying to eat her own hand." Felix said pointing at her.

"She's still a baby you know, so she's not going to show all her intelligence right out the womb." He took her hand out of her mouth and placed her on the floor. "But trust me, she's smart."

Amber crawled to Felix and pulled herself up by his pants leg.

"Dada."

"Well at least she knows who I am now."

"Didn't she call Locus Papa earlier?" Siris asked laughing slightly.

"No, that never happened." Felix said quickly.

"I'm pretty sure it did."

"Nope, never happened." He picked her up placing her on his lap.

"Oh Amber." Siris called getting her attention. "Dada wants you." He points at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Felix said glaring at Siris.

"What? I'm just telling Amber who her Dad is."

She looks at me for a second then reaches for me. "Dada?"

"No, he's not Dada, I'M Dada." Felix said pulling her back.

"Dada?" she points at Felix.

"Yes, I'm Dada."

She looks at me again then points. "Dada?"

"No. That's Mr. Douc—OW!" Siris elbowed him in the side.

"Kiara is going to kill you if she catches Amber saying bad words."

"How will she know it was me that—never mind don't answer that."

"Dada?" She looks at me.

"Not Dada."

"Dada."

"No."

She frowned at me. "Dada."

"NO."

She pouts then looks at Georgie. She babbles at him while pointing at me.

"Uh oh, you made her mad." He laughed.

"How? All I did was tell her no."

"She knows what no means. Just let her call you that for now.""

"Won't that confuse her, calling two people dad?"

"What's wrong with having two dads?"

* * *

A/N: I might be able to post another chapter tomorrow but I can't make any promises as I have two test to study for for Monday _


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:This chapter is a little long. Anyway, Read and Review.

* * *

*Locus' POV*

Felix placed her back on the floor and she crawled toward Kiara's room.

"Where you going little lady?" Georgie called out. Amber stopped and looked back at him.

"Mama."

"No. Mama's sleeping. Come here."

"Mama."

"No Amber."

Amber whined and just sat down where she was.

"Come on, come to Gege."

She ignored him and crawled over to me sitting down at my feet. Felix went to pick her up but she whined pushing his hands away.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Just ignore her, she's having a little tantrum." Georgie said shaking his head.

"She just wants to see Kiara." Siris commented.

"I know but I don't her to freak out seeing Kiara like that." Georgie sighed. "We try not to let her see that kind of stuff."

I felt a tug on my pants leg and looked down. Amber looked up at me pouting.

"Uh oh, she's about to use those eyes again." Megan warned.

"What eyes?"

"Puppy dog eyes. Georgie taught her."

"And I regret it."

Amber's lower lip quivered a bit and she tugged on my pants more.

"No."

She kept looking at me with those big brown eyes. "Dada?"

I sighed as I picked her up.

"You fucking softie." Felix scoffed. "A little pout and batting of the eyes and you crack."

"I'm not soft," I got up carrying Amber.

"Can't tell, you cracked very fast."

"I simply did not wish to get on her bad side."

"She's a baby, what could she possible do?"

"You're forgetting who her mother is. Kiara is known for holding grudges and if she's anything like her, well, I rather she sees me as a Good Dad than a bad one."

 **"What about me and grudges?"**

I looked over and saw Kiara leaning against the doorframe.

"Mama!" Amber jumped excitedly in my arms, Kiara gave her a weak smile. She took a step forward and stumbled a bit.

"Whoa, you shouldn't be out of bed." Georgie said jumping up.

"I'm fine," she tries regaining her balance but falls back leaning on the wall for support. "Fuck, how much morphine did you guys give me this time?"

"Enough to ease the pain," Megan replied.

"Could'a taken down a rhino with the amount you gave me." She said her speak slightly slurred.

"You need to rest." Georgie said taking her by the arm. Kiara pulls away.

"No, I'm fine. We need to talk about those guys that followed us."

"That can wait. You need rest. You aren't healing like you used too."

"Damn it George, I am fine, I've been through worse than a fucking bullet in the gut."

"You do realize you almost died, right?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, won't be the last."

"You lost a whole lot of blood Kiara, and I'm not talking about human blood."

"Georgie…"

"No, ok, alien blood, especially Sangheili, that's black-market shit, you're lucky we still had some left."

"It's not like I _planned_ on getting shot." She spat. "Look, I'll heal just fine, but we got more pressing matters at hand."

"I understand that, but your health is far more important. I can't force you to do anything, so, don't make me hurt you Kiara."

"You? Hurt me?" She stands up straight and takes a step toward him.

"Mama."

Kiara looked over and smiled. "How's my little princess?"

Georgie puts a hand out blocking her as soon as she took a step forward. "Go back to bed Kiara."

She glared at him. "Or what? You won't hurt me, especially not in front of Amber."

"Kiara, don't."

"Or. What?"

Georgie looked at Amber letting out a sigh. "Fine." He grabbed Kiara kneeing her in the stomach, she fell over coughing up blood. "Meg, give me a hand will ya?"

"What. The. Fuck!" Felix jumped up and was about to attack Georgie but Siris stopped him.

"Felix, no!"

"He just—why the hell not!?"

Amber started crying. I took her into the kitchen to calm her down. I could hear Felix yelling at Georgie followed by a door slamming. I set her down on the counter as she cried out for Kiara. I picked up a napkin and started wiping away her tears.

"Deja de llorar."

She looked at me confused.

"Mamá va a estar bien."

She let out a string of baby babble followed by the word Mama. I picked her up and took her back to the living room Georgie was on the floor cleaning up the blood.

"You went too far!" I heard Megan say angry from the bedroom.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? You saw her, she wasn't going to stand down."

"So, you knee her in the stomach? Good thing her stitches didn't tear, thank God. You do realize it will take longer for her to recover now. Also, what about Amber? Her surgery is in a few days."

"I was hoping you would take her."

"Oh, I'm going to," she came out the room drying her hands on a towel. "I'm just trying to decide if I should take her home with me until then."

He stops and looks up at her. "You don't need to do that."

"George—"

"Just let her stay here for tonight, we'll figure something out tomorrow."

"Fine."

"You're welcome to stay tonight."

"Thanks, but I think I'll head home." She shoves the towel in his face and walks out the front door.

* * *

I walked up to him just as he got done cleaning.

"Where's Felix?" I asked.

"Your friend took him outside." Georgie got up gazing into Kiara's bedroom. "She's not gonna be happy when she wakes up."

"That's…an understatement."

Georgie ran a hand threw his hair. "Can you watch her tonight? I got some things to do."

I nodded. "I'll let you know if she needs anything."

"Actually, don't, just call the front desk if anything happens." He took one last look into Kiara's room then left.

I walked into her room and saw Kiara laying in bed hooked up to an IV. Amber reached for her but I pulled her back taking her over to the crib.I noticed a stuffed bear on the floor and picked it up placing it in the crib with her. I heard Kiara groan followed by a string of profanity.

"I'm going to kill him." I heard her say as she tried to set up.

I walked over and gently pushed her back. "You need rest."

"Fuck off…" she said glaring at me. I stared back at her and she let out a sigh. "Sorry."

"Georgie told us about your time in the Academy."

"What!" Her eyes grew wide. "What did he say?"

"How the two of you were experimented on and how your mother of a part of the Project."

"She wasn't just a part of it. She oversaw a few of the experiments." She brought up her left hand, staring at it blankly. "She's the reason I'm like this, a monster. It was her idea to inject us with alien blood. Little did she know, that simply inject blood into someone's systems especially alien blood, had some, draw back. 50 of the 200 kids in the Project underwent this procedure, only 3 survived. Me, Georgie, and Kyo, but, it was only because they gave us alien hearts."

"They replaced your heart with—"

"No, I still have my human heart, I just have a Sangheili heart as well to help pump the alien blood through my system."

"Don't they have two hearts?"

"Yes, fortunately, I only need one. Just have switch the ticker out every couple of years."

"And if you don't?"

"The alien blood poisons my body and I die."

Amber started whining from her crib, I turned and saw her trying to climb out of it. She looked at me and stopped. I stared at her until she started to frown and sat back down.

* * *

*Kiara's POV*

"Are you trying to scare my daughter?" I asked him as he turned back around.

"She could have hurt herself."

"So, I'll take that as a maybe. Besides she's probably just hungry."

"You let her eat this late?"

"No, but you guys did let her sleep for a long time. So, you gotta feed her."

* * *

*Felix's POV*

I walked back to Kiara's room and saw a light coming from her room. I stood in the door way and saw Locus sitting down next to Kiara's bed feeding Amber.

"I'm surprised of how well she's taken to you guys." Kiara said. "She's usually scared of new people."

Amber threw her bottle down on the ground and Kiara scolded her.

I walked over and picked it up. "At least its empty." I tossed it on Kiara bed and she glared at me. "What?"

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere." I took Amber from Locus and sat down on the bed. "By the way, your friend is an asshole."

"Isaac."

"What? He kneed you in the stomach."

"So?"

"The fuck you mean so?"

"I mean, I am pissed at him, yes, am I going to kick his ass? Yes. But he's not an asshole."

"Wow, and what does your so called 'boyfriend' think of him?"

"You mean Kevin? I honestly don't know nor do I care. Georgie and I have been friends since birth, so why would his opinion of him matter to me?"

"Cause that's your boyfriend? Unless you know, you lied about that."

I saw her eye twitch slightly then she looked away.

"I fucking knew it."

"Isaac, please."

"So, he's not then, you made him up?"

"I didn't make him up."

"Then why the lie?"

"Because," she said softly. "I don't want to get back together with you."

Silenced filled the room.

"That's why I stayed away for so long. Because I knew you would try something get me back. And I would have fallen for it."

"Our relationship wasn't that bad."

"It was toxic. Between the cheating and arguments, our relationship was shit Isaac. The only thing we did was argue or have sex that's it. I didn't want to go through that anymore and I wasn't going to drag Amber into either."

* * *

*Kiara's POV*

"I see…" Felix said sadly. "well, if that's how you feel, then there's no changing it." He got up and gave Amber back to Locus then worked out the door.

"Kiara—" I heard Locus start to say.

"Don't, just leave."

He got up and was about to put Amber back her crib when I stopped him.

"Can you take Amber with you?"

He nodded and headed out the door closing it behind him. I stared up at the ceiling as I felt tears rolling down my cheek.

 _Telling him was the right thing to the right?_

I looked over to my night stand and saw the picture of the three of us from our time in the Great War. I was standing in the middle with Locus to my right and Felix to my left with his arm wrapped around me.

 _Right?_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So this is a long chapter. I usually don't write them this long but school has been hectic. As always, enjoy, read and review!

* * *

*Kiara's POV*

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and my stomach felt itchy.

"Ugh, why did Megan give me stitches, she knows I hate them."

I picked and scratched at them for a bit before getting up. Walking over to Amber's crib, I glanced inside and found her sleeping soundly. I heard talking coming from the living room, I walked over to my door pressing my ear against it.

 **"Should we wake her up?"**

 **"She needs rest."**

 **"I know, but we have to tell her eventually."**

 **"We don't** ** _have_** **to."**

 **"Felix, we have to tell her, if not she'll just find out on her own and after hearing what Georgie told us, I don't think I want her to come after me."**

 **"The moment we tell her, we are fucked."**

 **"It's better than lying to her, plus she probably wants to find what happen to them anyway."**

 **"So, what? We sit her down and say 'Hey Kiara, you know that last job we did? Well funny story, we killed Lozano.'?"**

 **"You could word it better than that."**

 _They did WHAT!?_

 **"Hey, you two are dead set on telling her the truth, and that's the truth."**

 _So, that means, that they were hired to kill Lozano._

 **"We need to find out who were those guys chasing us."**

 **"That Georgie guy said they were Lozano's guys, but we killed all of them, didn't we?"**

 **"He said he profiled them using some facial recognition system."**

 **"He could be lying."**

 **"But what if he's not?"**

 **"What are we going to do about the girl from the club, she could I.D. us."**

 **"But she never saw our faces."**

 **"Still, she could be a problem."**

 **"So, what? We find her and kill her?"**

 **"If it comes to that, we will."**

Suddenly Amber started crying. I quickly walked over and shushed her.

"Don't cry, mama's here." I picked her up and rocked her slowly. She quiet down a bit but whined softly. "What's wrong?" I felt her forehead and it was slightly warm.

The door opened, I turned around and saw Siris.

"Oh, you're up." He said looking slightly nervous.

"I just woke up. You must have just got here, I wasn't expecting you to be here this early."

"Actually, it's past 12pm."

"What? Why didn't any of you wake me up?"

"You needed rest, plus Megan came by and gave you another dose of morphine."

"I keep telling her I don't need morphine, I have a high pain tolerance."

"It helps though."

"Still, I try to avoid things like that, it's easy to get hooked on pain killers."

Amber let out a sneeze and this yellowish green mucus came out of her nose.

"No, I thought you were getting better." I grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose clean.

"Megan said she was running a fever, she gave her some medicine to bring it down but it doesn't look like its helping." he said sadly.

"Did you guys feed her?"

"Felix tried to, she only ate little bit of that mashed sweet potatoes."

"I've tried giving her that before but she wasn't having it. She's still hooked on milk."

Amber whimpered and buried her face in my chest.

"I'm gonna have to postpone her surgery now." I sighed.

"Megan already got that taken care of."

"Of course, she did." I laughed. "She would. I feel bad for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Mason, if you don't give that woman some kids, I might castrate you."

He stared at me wide eyed when I said that. "Wha-what?"

"She wants children Mason, the only thing stopping that is you. And don't give that, 'money is tight' bullshit, hell, I can get you money."

"Legally?"

I glared at him. "I know how to get money the right way Wu. So, what's the real reason you don't want kids?"

"It's not that I don't want kids, I do," he started off. "just….I may not be a mercenary like Sam and Isaac, but my job is still dangerous, I could die at any time. If that happens, then—I don't want them to be alone. "

"I get it, when I found out I was pregnant, that was the first thing I thought of. I rarely get hurt on the job, but after last night, I realized how easily Amber could become motherless."

"Would you let Felix keep her, if anything happened to you?"

"Fuck no! I still don't want him near her."

"But he's her father."

"I know that, I just don't want him to hurt her like he did me. All the broken promises, and lies. I rather not have her fall for them like I did."

"You can't keep him from her, it's wrong."

"He wasn't there when she was born. So why should I let him be involved now?"

"He's here now, and he wants to be involved, he said so himself."

"…Did he really?" I asked softly.

"I know you don't trust him, but you should at least give him a chance."

I thought about it for a moment and sighed. "How?"

"Just start off small, have him help you with something, but make sure it involves Amber."

"Whatever you say, Dr. Wu." I walked out the door into the living room with Siris right behind me. Locus was sitting on the couch reading a book and Felix was up and pacing about muttering to himself. Locus was first to notice me and he set the book down next to him.

"Uh, morning, or rather afternoon." I said nervously.

Felix stopped and looked at me, he had this look on his face that I couldn't quite make out. "About time you got up," he said snarkily. "you've been asleep for like 12 hours. "

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think I would be out for that long."

 _Don't let him get to you, he does this all the time._

"How is she?" he asked looking at Amber.

"She's still a bit warm. I was just about to give her bath. I was hoping you could help."

"I thought he didn't want me near her?"

"I know, I just thought I'd make an exception this time."

He eyed me for a bit before answering. "Fine, I just don't see how a bath will help."

* * *

"Felix the water is way too hot." I said seeing steam coming from the water as I was stripping Amber down to her diaper.

"It's fine—Ah, fuck!" he exclaimed when a few droplets from the faucet landed on his arm.

"See? It's too hot and take your gloves off."

"What for?"

"I'm putting you to work, so take them off unless you want to ruin them. That's like your third pair." I drained the water and filled the sink up with warm water and added some bubbles.

He reluctantly takes them off and places them on the counter next to Amber. She picks one of them up and chews on one of the fingers. "Hey!" He takes them from her and she whines. I went to the freezer and grabbed her teething ring.

"She has the same type of birthmark you do." I said giving the ring to Amber then taking off her diaper.

"...really?" he questioned.

"It's on her hands, just like yours are." I showed him the port-wine stains on her little hands before placing her in the sink.

Amber splashed about in the water playing with the bubbles giggling to herself. I heard my phone going off and went to my room to go get it. I looked at the name being displayed and rolled my eyes before answering it.

 _What does he want?_

"What do you want Kevin?"

 **"I just wanted to talk."**

"I'm busy right now, what do you need?"

 **"Georgie says you got hurt, is that true?"**

"Yes, but I'm fine now."

 **"What happened?"**

"Kevin, I don't have time for this right now. I'm in the middle of giving Amber her bath."

 **"You didn't leave her alone did you!?"**

"What? No, I have someone helping me."

 **"Who?"**

"That's none of your business."

 **"It's that Isaac guy, isn't it? You're back with him, again?"**

"I'm not with him."

 **"Not yet. You always go back to him."**

"Is there a point to this call?"

 **"You heard what happened to Lozano right?"**

"Yes, why?"

 **"The news say it was probably a gang attack."**

"I don't know about that, it was too calculated for a simple gang hit."

 **"So, what? You think someone was hired to kill him?"**

"Something like that."

 **"You got an idea who did it?"**

"No, but I plan on finding out soon."

 **"You gonna need any help?"**

"Georgie will help me, once I get done kicking his ass."

 **"What for?"**

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I got to finish bathing Amber."

 **"Ok. I'm gonna swing by later this week. I have some things I need to get."**

"Ok, I'll see you then." I hung up and tossed my phone on the bed.

* * *

Walking back into the kitchen, I saw water and bubbles on the floor and heard Felix laughing to himself.

"Felix, what are you doing?"

He turned around and he had bubbles on his face. "Um, nothing." He said quickly wiping them away.

I saw Amber peeking out from behind him and she had bubbles on her face as well.

"You gave her a Fu Manchu beard?" I asked being careful not to step on the wet patches on the floor.

"I was going for a Mutton Chops actually."

"Well you off by a lot." I rinsed Amber off and wrapped a towel around her. "Clean up the mess you made."

"Do I have too?"

"If you want to keep all your organs inside of you, you will."

* * *

I dressed Amber up in an orange dress and set her in her crib. She whined and reached for me.

"Fine, come with moma." I picked her back up and she pats me face lightly babbling to herself.

I took her into the living room and noticed Locus was still reading. I creeped up behind him dropping Amber on his lap.

"What the—" He jumped almost dropping Amber in the process but caught her before she fell.

Amber looked at him with a confused look on her face but then smiled.

"She wanted to know what you're reading." I said jumping over the couch sitting next to him. A sharp pain shot through my stomach and I winced.

"The Art of War."

"You read that like 10 times."

Amber had a Locus' cell phone in her hands, she held it up to her ear and started babbling.

"Who you are calling sweetie?" I asked with a laugh.

Locus took the phone away and she whined, trying to get it back from him. I quickly yanked it out of his hand and I went through his phone. "No new messages and no recent calls. Geez, you really need a social life dude." I got up and tossed it to Felix who catch it. Locus carefully set Amber down on the couch and got up.

"Hey, I tried hooking him up, but you know how well _that_ went." Felix replied tossing it back to me before Locus got to him.

"Give it back."

Siris looked on shaking his head as we continue our little game of keep away with Locus. Amber laughed and clapped her hands. For a split second, it felt just like old times again.

I waved the phone in the air taunting Locus, he has this look on his face that just screamed how done he was. I quickly shoved it inside my bra and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What? At least I didn't shove it down my pants."

"Give. It. Back."

"Why? It's not like you have any naughty pics in here do you?"

"Kiara."

"I think I'm going to keep it for a while." I said turning around. Suddenly I was picked up and was being carried away on his shoulder.

"SAM! Put me down!"

"You're being childish."

"So? What are you going to do? Send me to my room?"

He started walking towards my room and I struggled to get free.

"Hey! Why aren't you guys helping me!?" I said yelling at Felix and Siris.

"Can't hear you, Amber is being cute." Felix said tickling Amber making her laugh.

"Oh, you guys are such assholes!"

* * *

When Locus closed the door, I heard a little click stating that he locked it. He walked over and set me down on my bed.

"You're a jackass you know that? You know I hate being picked up!"

"You should not have acted like a child."

"Oh, whatever."

He held his hand out, no doubt wanting his phone back. I leaned back smiling up at him. "Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"The phone." he said slightly annoyed.

"...Come get it."

"I'm not in the mood for games, Kiara."

"Why? Cause you always lo-HEY!?"

He reached into my bra and pulled the phone out.

"WHAT FUCK!? You pervert!"

"I am not a pervert."

"You just groped me!"

He stared at me for a second and smirked. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Y-you," I blushed uncontrollably at that. "Fuck you!"

"I believe we already did that, twice."

"Asshole.."

"We-"

"Don't even say it." I warned cutting him off. "I don't like you when you get like this, go back to being serious and brooding."

"I don't brood."

"Um, have you meet yourself? 'I don't brood'. Please."

He sat down next to me and I took that chance to climb into his lap.

"Sam, I know you wanted to talk about something, otherwise, you wouldn't have locked the door."

"It's not important." he sighed wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Samuel..."

"It's...Felix."

"What about him?"

"He still thinks there's something going on between us."

"Well, he's not _wrong_."

"He's going to find out."

"He hasn't for this long, what's makes you think he will now? Besides, it's not like we're dating, we're more like lovers than a couple."

He raised an eyebrow at that.

"What? You never asked me out, hell we never even been out on a date."

"Still, we should just tell him to avoid any conflicts in the future."

"Do we have too, I kind of like this secret lovers' thing we have going on. You seriously want to mess that up by telling him?"

"He always accused me of trying be with you in the past."

"That was his paranoia and jealousy getting the best of him and you know it."

"I suppose you're right."

"I'm done with him. Other than Amber, I have no other reason to be near him."

"You really think he's going to give up that easily?"

"I don't care to be honest, he can go fuck off somewhere for all I care."

He looks at me with those gray eyes, as if he was going to say something but doesn't.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" I asked trying to coax him.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, I know lying but I guess I'll let it slide. Now that's out of the way, what do you say to us having a little fun?" I slowly grinding into him.

"You make too much noise for that."

I scoffed at him pushing him away, he simply chuckled at me.

"I'll be quiet this time."

"No Kiara."

"Not even a quickie, please?"

He let out a long sigh before laying me down on the bed. "Try not be so loud."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Green." I said pulling him down and kissing him.


	14. Chapter 14

*Kiara's PoV*

"You sure about this?" he asked leaving kisses on my neck. "You are still hurt."

"I'll be fine." I ran my fingers through his hair undoing his ponytail.

"But—"

I rolled us over so I was on top. He looked up at me surprised.

"Sam, I'll be fine." I laughed but he didn't look convinced. I pushed back the stray hairs from his forehead only to have them flop back down. "You worry too much, keep it up and you'll get wrinkles on your forehead." I teased as I brushed my thumb over his facial scar. "Not to mention lots of gray hairs."

"If I do, it will be because of you." He said sitting up and taking his shirt off.

"Eh, I'm ok with that." I took my shirt off as well and threw it behind me. His eyes drifted to my black laced bra. "It's not nice to stare, you know." I said slowly tracing the scars on his chest.

He reached up to touch them but I swatted his hands away, he let out a slight growl.

"Don't growl at me."

"I thought this was supposed to be a quick." He said impatiently.

"Oh hush, Felix and Mason are busy with Amber, so we have all the time in the world. I just wanted to tease you first."

"Kiara." He groaned.

"Yes?" I said sweetly. He had this mixture of irritation and lust on his face; I couldn't help but to laugh a little. "Ooo, you look sexy when you're angry."

Silence.

"Aww, Sammy, what's wrong?"

More silence.

"Fine, since you're ignoring me, I'll just—Ah!"

He bolted up right and started kissing my neck again making me lose my balance. I fell back, my head nearly hanging off the edge of the bed as he continued his assault on my neck. I felt his teeth graze lightly over my skin before slowly sinking down into it.

"Kinky basta—Fuck…" I squirmed when I felt his hand slip into between my legs.

His mouth left my neck and he stared down at me with a smirk. "What were you about to say?"

"You know, you can be a real smart ass sometimes." I pouted.

"You have no room to talk."

I stuck my tongue out at him, he simply rolls his eyes and rests his forehead against mine letting out a deep sigh. I ran my fingers through his hair lightly massaging his scalp, I laughed when he let out a low hmm. "I swear, you must part cat or something."

"I thought I was a wolf?"

"OK, first off I only called you that once and it was because of how scruffy your beard was."

"It wasn't that bad." He mumbled.

"You haven't shaved in like month, you looked like a wolfman and those eyes of yours weren't helping either." I felt him pinch my sides and I jumped. "Hey! I didn't mean it in a bad way. You know I love your beard and eyes, especially when you give me that sexy glare."

He looked at me narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Keep looking at me like that and you won't be leaving this room anytime soon." I said smiling, he shakes his head again and I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He stays perfectly still then looks down at me blinking with this surprised look on his face.

"What's with that look?" I laughed.

"I…wasn't expecting that."

"I figured as much." I smiled. He had this nervous look on his face as he leans down and kisses me in the forehead. I scoffed. "What? I am your grandmother or something?"

"Wh—"

"I want a real kiss. I deserve one."

"You think you do." he nuzzles into my neck, his lips pressed against my pulse.

"I know I do."

"Really?" He pulls away and smiles at me, something about that smile gave me chills. He kisses me on the cheek.

"Now that one was a little better." I said as my eyes drifted from his lips to his eyes.

The door suddenly opened.

I looked up and saw Siris and Megan standing there. Siris had this shocked look on his face while Megan wasn't fazed at all.

"Hey Meg." I said with a slight wave.

"Well, I see you're feeling better." She said stepping into the room.

"Yeah, other than the stitches itching, I'm fine."

"And he was helping you with that?"

"It was **really** itchy."

"I see, well, I can take it from here."

I pouted as Locus got up and grabbed his shirt putting it on before leaving with Siris. The door behind them and I sat up. "You know," I said crossing my arms. "you basically just cock blocked, you realize, that right?"

"I think you mean clam jam." She laughed. "I should have known you'd be up to no good."

"Now, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." She laughed again, she sat down next to me. "So, that skinny guy, your ex, he doesn't know about you two, does he?"

"No, and it's going to stay that way."

"You could just tell him you know."

"I rather avoid that headache thank you very much."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"With Felix, anything. I know he's trying to come up with some kind of dramatic way to get me back, but I don't want to go back to him. I rather start over with someone new then go back to him again."

"Was being with him really that bad?"

"No, I really loved being with him, even with all the lies, broken promises, and cheating I still loved him. I trusted him. But there is only so much a person can take." I got up and walked to my full-length mirror in the corner. "After the second time he cheated on me, I noticed something. The two girls he cheated on me with, all the girls I always saw he talk to, they looked so different from me. They were all these tall model type girls with beautiful hair, clear skin, big breast and skinny." I looked at some of the scars I had across my body, stomach pudge, wide hips, and short frame. "The only thing I have is the breast but everything else…. I started to think why he went after me during the war. Maybe because I was the only girl there or to piss Locus off, I really don't know."

"What does he have to do with it?"

"During the war, we got close, whenever Felix got on his nerves, he would come to me. We would talk about literally everything, from home life to favorite song. I grew to like him, really like him, and one day I told him how I felt and he shot me down. Told me that war was no place for those feelings. Hearing that, it hurt, it hurt a lot. I know war is not a place for things like love but I just...I just wanted to know that I could finally have a chance normal life after all the killing and bloodshed. That, I could have a family."

"Kiara…"

"It's fine, it was just wrong place wrong time."

"So, what changed?"

"With me and Locus? Well, it just sort of happened. After the first time Felix cheated, I was a mess, that never happened to me before so I didn't know how to react…and he comforted me. Held me as I cried, I ended up falling asleep and when I woke up, he was gone. The next thing I know, they both come walking through the front door and Felix was all bloody and bruised."

"H-he beat him up!?"

"It's not the first time those two got into it."

"But he beat him up for you."

"…after the second time, I run off, I was gone for 4 months. I got my own place and started doing solo jobs. He tracked me down and saw up at the apartment one day. I thought he was going to ask me to come back but he didn't, he just wanted to see if I was ok. He would come over almost every other day, it started to get annoying, he would come in and just sit on my couch reading some book. He wouldn't really say anything either, just read. Eventually I went back and he was waiting for me, still reading that damn book."

"That doesn't really explain why I walked in on you two about to bump uglies."

I rolled my eyes when she said that. "I got back with Felix, no surprise there, one day he wanted to try something new, sexually, we…had sex and Locus was there."

"Come again?"

"We...had a threesome." I turned and saw her staring at me. "In my defensive, I didn't know it was him at first, he had this mask that disguised his voice."

"That, doesn't make it sound any better." She pinches the bridge of her nose. "So, let me guess, he caught feelings because of it and you two started screwing around behind Felix's back?"

"Not him, me." she looked at me surprised. "It felt, so, passionate, and so right, I couldn't understand why, the next day, I asked him why he even agree to do something like that and he told me that he regret what he said back in the war and he wanted a second chance."

"Just like that?"

"Pretty much."

"I have a hard believing that, giving that type of person he is." She said skeptically.

"Well, he did, hey I was surprised too. After that we started spending more time together, it was great but, soon I found out I was pregnant with Amber, so we stopped and—"

"Wait a minute, you three didn't use protection during the threesome?"

"N-no."

"Then is Felix really Amber's dad?"

"Of course he is!"

"How do you know for sure? Did you do a DNA test?"

"No, and I'm not going to."

"Then how do you know?"

"Believe me, I wanted her to Locus' so much, so I could finally be done with Felix, but when I look at her, all I see is Felix. She looks so much like him."

Silence soon took over the room. Megan got up and placed a hand on my shoulder giving me a slight smile. "Let's take those stitches out now. They must be getting itchy."

"They do feel a little itchy." I said walking over to the bed and laying down.

"So...how big is he?"

"MEG!"

"What?" she laughed.

"I am not answering that."

"Oh come on. You gotta tell me something."

"Only if you tell me how big Mason is. On second thought. I been meaning to ask you how good he is with just one leg?"

""Well uh um." Her face turned red then she points at me. "Y-you got hickies on your neck!"

"What? Where!" I got up rushing over to the mirror and saw them on the left side of my neck. "That little shit! Marking me up like this."

"Marking?"

I turned and looked at her blushing, suddenly we both started laughing.

"Come on, let's get those stitches out."

"I will be cleared for some **physical activity** after there out, right Doc?"

"Only if you give me details of it next time."

"Deal but you gotta do the same."


End file.
